


Ocean Breezes

by UndyingEmbers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingEmbers/pseuds/UndyingEmbers
Summary: Hajime and Nagito get closer after Nagito wakes from the Neo World Program.





	Ocean Breezes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decora-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Decora-chan).



> A welcome home gift to my good friend, Decora-chan @https://decora-chan.deviantart.com/. Enjoy, babe!

When everyone else was removed from their pods and only Nagito remained, of course there was debate on whether they should wake him at all. That was part of the reason why Nagito was the last to wake. It was true that Nagito had psychological blocks that made him incredibly difficult to wake, but in truth, Hajime was also procrastinating. After all Nagito had done, many on the island didn’t think it was the right thing to wake him and let him go. Also, now that Nagito knew the whole truth of what they were, and how poorly he reacted to it, who knew what he would do when he woke up?  
  
The part that won out in the end for Hajime was the sense of camaraderie he felt for the other boy that began when they first met inside the Neo World Program. Nagito had been Hajime’s first friend on the island. When he found out that Nagito had kickstarted the killing game, it really cut Hajime deep. Though curiosity led Hajime to keep talking to Nagito after that, Hajime could not deny that he had developed a mysterious bond with the other boy. In short, Nagito was his friend, and, in the end, Hajime could not bear to leave his friend braindead in a pod, no matter what Nagito had done.  
  
Though the others respected his decision (and some even agreed with him), it was no surprise that Hajime was the only one who kept hanging out with Nagito after Nagito woke up. Though Hajime justified his prolonged contact as ‘keeping an eye’ on Nagito, it felt great to hang out like they used to. With everyone alive and well again, it almost seemed like they were back to their first day on the island.  
  
Nagito still maintained his views on hope and despair; he still believed that his luck cycle would not allow for anything else. However, he had mellowed out considerably. Also, while Nagito still believed in his weird concept of hope, he no longer believed that only Ultimates could achieve it.  
  
“I had been so wrong,” Nagito said while he and Hajime were discussing it during one of their beach hangouts. “We just endured the most terrifying and most despair-inducing catastrophe in the world, and, yet the people who truly brought hope were you and Naegi. Isn’t it amazing?”  
  
“Nagito,” said Hajime. He was hesitant to push it, but he had to ask while they were on the subject. “You did some really messed-up things down there. Can I trust you not to try to hurt anyone again? It was a big concern when we were getting you out.”  
  
Nagito smiled. Hajime wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved that Nagito didn’t take it badly, or worried about what he was going to say next.  
  
“It’s okay, Hajime,” said Nagito. “Now I know that the hope I’ve been looking for was on the inside. I just have to trust you to be the hope that everyone needs.”  
  
Hajime just smiled and nodded. It just sounded like Nagito shifted his crazy beliefs instead of resolving them. However, as long as Nagito doesn’t harm others, Hajime will take it.  
  
“Hey, Hajime,” said Nagito, “let’s go back to the hotel. Maybe I can clean your room?”  
  
“Um…sure,” said Hajime. It was a weird segue, but Hajime was glad to steer away from the conversation they just had.  
  
It turned out that Nagito was serious about cleaning Hajime’s room. They talked as Nagito vacuumed, mopped, and wiped Hajime’s room down. Later, they watched movies together until they fell asleep in Hajime’s bed.  
  
And not for the last time, either. Ever since their little talk, their partnership became more domestic, even romantic at times. In addition to spending his nights in Hajime’s room, Nagito had also taken to using his shower and would also bake cookies for him. On Hajime’s end, Hajime knew that Nagito liked pretty things, so he’d occasionally pick flowers for him or carve him something from wood. When they were hanging out together, and no one was around, they’d hold hands.  
  
Hajime welcomed the development. He greatly enjoyed holding Nagito’s hand in the park, spooning up to Nagito while they slept, hearing Nagito sing while he showered and imagining what Nagito would look like naked.  
  
On one hot, tropical night, Hajime woke up in the middle of the night and was unable to go back to sleep. Nagito was cuddled up on his chest, their faces mere inches from each other. Nagito’s mechanical hand lay detached on the bedside table, its metal base still attached to the stump on his arm. They both wore what they always wore to bed: their boxers and a t-shirt. Unable to sleep, and not wanting to wake Nagito by moving around, Hajime lay in bed wide awake and listened to the waves. The only sounds were the chirping of the crickets and the hum of the AC. A little moonlight streamed in through the gaps between the blinds.  
  
Suddenly, Hajime felt the tingling sensation in his arm; it had started to fall asleep. At first, he ignored it, determined not to wake Nagito. But the feeling got so intense that he had to shift himself to relieve the discomfort. The sudden movement caused Nagito to stir awake, his light eyes fluttering open. Instead of going back to sleep, Nagito just keep looking down at him, a hint of interest gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Hajime had never kissed anyone before. He had never got around to it before attending Hope’s Peak Academy. After that, so much went on between him participating in the Kamakura Project, the Fall of Hope’s Peak Academy, the worldwide collapse of society, and, finally, the Neo World Program, that he never had a chance. However, Hajime now had Ultimate Lover among the many other talents he received when he merged with his Kamakura personality. The moment his lips touched Nagito’s, he knew exactly what to do to make it feel good for the other boy. They held each other close as Hajime kissed Nagito tenderly.  
  
“Hajime,” Nagito breathed out. That was enough to excite Hajime even more. He switched their positions and held Nagito down on the bed before kissing him again in earnest. As Hajime worked his mouth, Nagito brought his hand to Hajime’s backside and squeezed.  
  
Hajime broke off the kiss to allow them to catch their breath and take off their shirts. He then started kissing and sucking on Nagito’s ear. Nagito moaned softly as Hajime moved his kisses down his neck. Hajime went lower and lower down Nagito’s chest, where he stopped to suck and fondle Nagito’s nipples before moving down his stomach. When Hajime’s lips touched the bulge at the juncture between his legs, Nagito hissed and reflexively thrust his hips forward.  
  
“Ah, Hajime,” Nagito moaned as Hajime was about to take off Nagito’s boxers, “y…you don’t have to do that…”  
  
Hajime looked up at Nagito. “I want to,” he said softly. “May I?”  
  
Nagito nodded and let his had fall to the pillows. “You can do whatever you want to me.”  
  
“Hey, Nagito,” said Hajime. “Try not to come yet. Just let me know when you’re almost there, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” said Nagito. He let out an excited breath when Hajime took off his boxers. Hajime was not surprised to see that Nagito was fully erect, clear drops of precum dripped down the other boy’s pale cock. Hajime lowered his head and ran the side of his tongue up the underside of Nagito’s shaft. When he reached the tip, he started licking the tiny slit with the tip of his tongue, tasting Nagito’s precum as it dribbled out even more. Hajime ran the tip of his tongue once more, twice, thrice, even more as Nagito’s moans filled the room.  
  
“H…Hajime!” Nagito moaned, his right hand gripping the sheet tightly enough to turn his already pale knuckles white. His other arm flailed around wildly, presumably looking for something to grab, but not being able to. That’s when Hajime knew that Nagito had enough teasing. He lowered his head and took Nagito’s cock in his mouth. Nagito let out a long, drawn-out needy moan as Hajime took him all in.  
  
It didn’t take long for Hajime to start a nice, slow pace. He took in the feel and taste of Nagito’s hard, pulsing shaft in his mouth.  
  
“Faster,” Nagito begged softly. Hajime picked up the pace, sucking Nagito’s cock harder and faster until he was almost relentless. Nagito moaned and panted loudly and wildly, and it only spurned Hajime on even more. Hajime grabbed hold of Nagito’s ass and pulled the other boy’s hips up to his face, holding him there to do as he pleased.  
  
“H…Hajime, I’m about t… a…ah!” it was too late. Nagito’s body trembled, and his hips shot forward. Hajime had just enough time to pull away before Nagito’s cock contracted slightly, and he came on Hajime’s face.  
  
“Ah, sorry, Hajime,” Nagito said between heavy breaths. “I lost control at the end.”  
  
“It’s all right,” Hajime whispered. He fumbled around for one of their shirts and used it to wipe his face. He shifted up on the bed so that he and Nagito lay next to each other. As much as he wanted to fuck Nagito, Nagito had just come. It probably wouldn’t be very pleasant for him.  
  
Nagito leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Hajime wriggled out of his boxers, freeing his almost painfully hard erection. Nagito looked down at it hungrily.  
  
“Hmm, maybe we should do something about that,” said Nagito. “I don’t know if I’ll be very good at it though…”  
  
Hajime took Nagito’s right hand in his. He took a moment to kiss Nagito’s fingers before guiding his hand down to his cock, showing him where to touch. Nagito wrapped his finger’s around Hajime’s shaft and, at with Hajime’s guidance, started pulling on it, gently and hesitantly. Nagito tried to keep himself propped up, but even with Hajime’s help, he was finding it difficult to find purchase on the bed.  
  
Nagito pulled away and reached for his mechanical arm. “I’m going to need both hands for this.” He positioned himself so that he was better balanced and put his hand back where it was. His movements were still hesitant at first, but Hajime urged him to jerk him harder and faster. In such a short time, Nagito already started to get the rhythm set and was more confident with his hand. Nagito’s eyes were alight as he took in Hajime squirming and writhing beneath him.  
  
“Is this all right?” Nagito asked. “Am I doing all right?”  
  
“Yes!” Hajime moaned. He was so overcome with pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer to that sweet edge. It wasn’t long after that that he completely lost it. He came, spilling out onto his stomach and Nagito’s hand.  
  
As Hajime lay in post-coital bliss, Nagito grabbed the shirt and wiped them both down. They lay naked in each other’s arms until their heavy breathing had calmed down. Neither of them said a word. Right now, all there was, was the warmth of the other’s body and the heavy scent of sex mixed with the tropical air. The next morning seemed like such a long way away. Hajime fell asleep in Nagito’s arms, completely and utterly content.


End file.
